Need to Escape Area 51
by Mysticlee333
Summary: Oikawa the alien is Heald up in area 51 after being caught. His gard, Iwaizumi is there to make sure he does not escape, but that one alien may have managed to get under his skin.


"How did it lead up to this? How in this universe did this happen?" The voice echoed in the small metallic room as the brunette leaned against the cold wall. He looked just like any other person, if it wasn't for the strange clothing. It was almost like a prison uniform, but light blue.

"I'd be asking the same thing," a deep voice came into the darkening room. The brunette looked up hearing the voice. He couldn't help but feel excited about hearing someone after all this had happened. "How in the world would someone like you end up locked in area 51?" A small tuff of black hair was visible through bars in the metallic door.

"Area... 51? Is that what this place is called?" The brunette asked more to himself than the one on the other end of the door. He let out a laugh as he leaned his head on the wall.

"How could you not know what this place is? It's known world wide," stated the one on the other end of the door. "This base is run by the government to keep all evidence of alien existence," he explained with a sigh.

The brunette jumped up onto his feet and walked to the door, giving himself a little brush off in the process. Once he looked up at the one on the other side is the door, he couldn't help but smile. "My name's Oikawa and I'd like to thank you for telling me that," he stated introducing himself. The man on the other side smiled at this. This man was locked in a cell in a government facility made to trap whatever was inside, and he was acting like it was nothing.

"Iwaizumi," he stated with a small shake of his head. There was a small pause and Iwaizumi thought that maybe something was wrong with Oikawa. He looked through the bars only to see Oikawa had a thoughtful look on his face as he mumbled to himself, mouth moving the tiniest bit as he did so. "Oikawa?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't say your name properly. Can I call you Iwa-chan instead? It's much shorter and easier," Oikawa looked up at the other with a polite smile. Iwaizumi could only shrug. He couldn't complain. It was better than him messing up his name all the time. "Why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Oikawa questioned leaning his body on the door completely.

"I work here," Iwaizumi stated looking away from the other. "Actually, I've been told to guard you specifically. Makes me wonder what you did," he looked at Oikawa through the corner of his eyes to see his reaction.

"Honestly, I don't know what I did," he admitted. Oikawa's body had deflated slightly as he turned so that his back was on the door. "All I remember is my mission was to explore, research and report. I was finally getting used to the human form when I crash landed. I'm guessing Earth is where I am now," he mumbled out. Suddenly Iwaizumi knew exactly what was going on.

"You're an alien?" He asked not even suprised anymore. Oikawa only tilted his head at the question. "Someone from another planet, not human," suddenly a look of understanding washed over Oikawa's face.

"That's me!" He cheered happily trying to lean through the bars on the door the best he could. Iwaizumi could only smile at the action and how happy Oikawa seemed to be about being called an alien.

The two talked like this for hours. Sharing stories of each other's planet's and lives before they meet. It was a daily ocurance as Iwaizumi was informed he needed to watch Oikawa closely. He was Oikawa's personal guard as it seemed. Neither one complained though. They were happy with these results.

A month in the cell and Oikawa was with Iwaizumi once again as he leaned on the door. They had become good friends over this time, and Iwaizumi seemed to be leaning on the door now as well. They'd laugh often making jokes and telling stories. It was the best job Iwaizumi ever agreed to take.

Finally Oikawa reached his hand through the bars, holding it out. Iwaizumi looked at it, then back at Oikawa. He let out a sigh, taking the outstretched hand in his. The two paused looking at their hands, then looked to each other, locking eyes. Oikawa grinned at the other as Iwaizumi tried to cover his with a glare.

"Your face has changed colours Iwa-chan," Oikawa pointed out giving his hand a little squeeze. Sadly, this only made the blush become more vibrant as he looked away so Oikawa couldn't see his face.

"I know that idiot! I don't need you to point it out!" He grumbled willing for the blush to go away. He wasn't doing very well, but it helped him concentrate on something other than the eyes staring at the back of his head.

Oikawa tilted his head to the side, not understanding what the other meant. "Is this normal for humans?" He asked curiously pulling on Iwaizumi's hand slightly. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with wide eyes now. It seemed that Oikawa didn't understand the human body or mind very well.

"It tends to happen when we get over heated, embarrassed or even... Something like this." at the end he leaned down, pulling Oikawa's hand to his lips and putting a small kiss on it. Oikawa watched, eyes slowly growing wider. Iwaizumi had explained the way humans showed affection for their intemit mates.

"Why?" He asked looking at his hand curiously. He looked up at Iwaizumi just in time for him to move, pressing their lips together. Oikawa's eyes may as well have popped out of his head since they were so wide with shock. When Iwaizumi pulled back his face was almost the same shade as a cherry.

Iwaizumi let go of a small, barely noticeable smile as he looked at the face of the other. It was that moment he made his decision. "I promise I'll get you out of here Oikawa."


End file.
